In oil refineries, the last, unusable fraction of crude oil is converted into coke. The conversion is carried out by conducting this fraction into upright drums having considerable capacity and having a height of about 40 m, for example, and having a diameter of, for example, 8 m. The drums are filled with coke over the operating duration. Once the maximum capacity of a drum is reached, the coke is cut out from the drum. This process referred to as “decoking” is carried out with high-pressure water jets which break up the coke in the drum and flush it out of the drum. A tool for generating the high-pressure water jets is mounted on a drill stem supplied with water under high pressure, and is introduced together with the drill stem into the drum from above. First, the tool is used to bore a continuous coaxial hole from the top to the bottom, wherein the high-pressure water jets exit from boring nozzles usually arranged at the lower end of the tool for breaking up the coke. Then the tool together with the drill stem is lifted up again to the upper end of the drum. There the tool is switched from the boring function to the cutting function by obstructing the flow path of the pressurized water to the boring nozzles and freeing instead the flow path to the cutting nozzles circumferentially arranged on the tool and from which the high-pressure water jets exit in a direction essentially transverse to the longitudinal axis of the tool and the drill stem, and break up the coke across the cross section of the drum in a spiraling path. This is because the tool with the drill stem executes a rotary motion during boring and during cutting of the coke. The coke broken up in this manner is flushed out from the bottom of the drum.
A tool known from WO 2005/105953 A1 (RUHRPUMPEN) of the initially mentioned type, in a housing provided with boring and cutting nozzles, comprises an essentially cylindrical flow body having four flow channels extending though it, the top openings of which are closable in pairs by two disk-shaped closure bodies of a valve means. The valve means is arranged in a flow channel having water supplied to it under high pressure from a drill stem when the tool is in operation, the tool being mounted on the drill stem by a flange enclosing a supply channel. When the tool is operated, water under a high operating pressure flows into the tool and, depending on each switching position of a control apparatus linking a switching apparatus with the valve means, is directed either through the flow channels and an adjacent expansion to the boring nozzles or through corresponding flow channels to the cutting nozzles and used there for boring or cutting the coke material.
To switch the tool from “boring” to “cutting” and vice versa, the control apparatus comprises a guide means for the closure bodies as a valve means. Using these, the two diametrically opposed closure bodies can be optionally displaced onto a pair of openings in the flow body for the boring function or to a different pair of openings for the cutting function. When the pair of openings for the boring function is closed by the closure bodies, the opening pair for the flow paths of the water for cutting is free and vice versa.
For switching from the boring function to the cutting function, the operating pressure is lowered and the control apparatus is turned by 90° each time by a manually externally operable drive as the driving apparatus. In this case, the drive consists of a bevel gear meshing with a corresponding bevel gear at the top portion of the control apparatus and causing rotation of the control apparatus of the guiding means by 90° for switching the tool.
The use of a pair of disk-shaped closure bodies for closing off the openings of the flow channels having their nozzles deactivated for the current function of the tool, when switching the tool, is very advantageous for the residual or switching pressure, unlike large surface areas of valve plates of tools described further below. This is because the forces acting on the closing body via the switching pressure, which are caused when the closure bodies are displaced by means of the guiding means, are comparatively small.
However, the tool could be even further improved by simplifying the switching apparatus for switching the tool from the boring function to the cutting function and vice versa.
From SU 1 120 693, a tool for cutting up coke for use in decoking plants is disclosed, which is destined for boring a central hole in the coke material in the drum-shaped containers of the decoking plant and for cutting this material by means of a high-pressure water jet and which allows switching the tool from the cutting function to the boring function and vice versa.
The water is supplied to the tool from the drill stem to a supply chamber within the housing from the top in the operating position of the tool. Nozzles for boring are at the lower end of the housing of the tool and nozzles for cutting are arranged at an essentially central position of the housing. The nozzles for boring communicate with the supply chamber via flow channels, and the nozzles for cutting communicate with the supply chamber via an internal cavity in the housing. In the supply chamber, a valve plate is mounted at the bottom and has four openings, i.e. two openings for the flow channels and two openings for the cavity. A distributing disk having two diametrically opposed openings is rotatably supported on the stationary valve plate. When these openings are aligned with the openings of the flow channels in the valve plate, the water flows to the boring nozzles. However, when these openings are aligned with the openings of the internal cavity in the valve plate, the water flows to the cutting nozzles.
To switch the tool from the boring function to the cutting function and vice versa, a switching drive manually operable from the outside is provided in the top of the housing with a gearbox for rotating the distributing disk by about 90° each time. This is how the two openings of the distributing disk are optionally either brought in flow communication with the openings of the flow channels or with the openings of the cavity, while the two other openings of the valve plate are meanwhile closed off.
At the operating pressure of the water, the large distributing disk is pressed onto the valve plate with a correspondingly high pressure. For switching the tool, therefore, the operating pressure must be reduced almost to the ambient pressure with considerable trouble. Otherwise the friction between the distributing disk and the valve plate and the risk of damaging the surfaces with debris is too high.
The switching drive only manually operable from the outside is additionally bothersome, so that this prior art tool cannot be seen as an approach for simplifying the switching operation of the tool.
However, from SU 1059883, water-pressure-controlled switching from “boring” to “cutting” is known for the above described tool.
To realize this, a water-pressure-controlled switching apparatus is arranged in the stationary valve plate and in a central hub portion of the rotatable distributing disk. In a bore of the valve plate, a piston is arranged, on which a coil spring acts from one side and the pressure of the water acts from the other side. A toothed section of the piston meshes with a pinion of a rotatable axle, by means of which the distributing disk is rotated by 90° in the switching operation.
For switching e.g. from “boring” to “cutting”, the water pressure is lowered in the tool so that the spring displaces the piston, and the latter rotates the pinion by means of the toothed section, and the pinion, in turn, rotates the rotatable distributing disk via the axle by 90°.
When the water pressure is increased again for cutting, the piston is displaced in the reverse direction and the spring is compressed. To prevent the reverse movement of the piston from causing another switching operation, the pinion has a ratchet means for a free-wheeling function of the piston in the reverse movement.
The arrangement of the switching apparatus within the stationary valve plate and in the distributing disk makes maintenance work bothersome and often causes failure because of debris in the switching apparatus mounted in a hidden position.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,505 (FLOWSERVE) a tool of the same type and with the same structure as indicated above with respect to SU 1120693 is known, which allows the boring or cutting functions to be selectively and manually switched by means of a distributing disk rotatably supported on a flow-through body. Two openings of the flow-through body together, again, form the access to flow channels in the flow-through body. Depending on the angular position of the distributing disk, they guide the water to the boring and cutting nozzles via separate annular cavities.
To switch the tool from the boring function to the cutting function, a control rod extends from the rotatable distributing disk to the bottom and through the flow-through body allowing for the manual switching of the tool at the bottom of the housing. By manually turning the control rod the distributing disk can be rotated by 90° so that with the switching operation the two hitherto closed openings in the flow-through body, e.g. those of the flow channels leading to the boring nozzles for the boring function, are opened and the two hitherto free openings, i.e. those of the flow channels leading to the cutting nozzles, are closed. Manual switching of the tool at its underside, where the tool must be completely extracted from the coke container, is cumbersome and causes corresponding interruptions of operation and considerable work. Moreover, it has the drawback that large surfaces are pressed together at operating pressure and have to be almost completely depressurized for switching.
One version of this tool which allows for the automatic, i.e. water-pressure-controlled, switching of the boring and cutting functions by lowering the operating pressure of the water can be derived from DE 103 92 866 and the identical U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,567 (both FLOWSERVE). While the above indicated flow separation by means of a rotatable distributing disk on the surface of a stationary flow-through body, with flow channels and annular cavities to be opened according to the selected boring or cutting operating mode and leading to the corresponding nozzles, is maintained, the control rod passing to the bottom through the flow-through body is not manually switchable, but switchable by means of a water-pressure-controlled switching apparatus.
The switching apparatus is arranged, however, in an additional switch housing, which is set on the bottom—with respect to the operating position of the tool—of the housing of the tool, and wherein the above mentioned control rod extends with an extension as a bottom control rod.
A piston displaceable by a hydraulic cylinder in a coaxial position to the bottom control rod and as a function of water pressure holds an actuation pin carrier in a bottom position at operating pressure in the switch housing against the pressure of biasing springs. The actuation pin carrier, via at least one actuation pin, engages at least one spiral groove of an actuation sleeve coaxially mounted on the bottom control rod via a control rod sleeve. The control rod sleeve has pawls on the inside spring-biased against teeth on the bottom control rod which catch behind the teeth in one direction of rotation of the control rod sleeve and rotate the bottom control rod, and which, in the other direction of rotation of the control rod sleeve, only slide on the teeth of the bottom control rod (freewheel) in a spring-biased condition.
When the operating pressure is substantially reduced for switching the tool and the pressure acting on the annular piston is correspondingly reduced, the springs compressed in the lower position make the actuation pin body rise. This causes the actuation sleeve to be rotated by 90° via the actuation pin. The control rod sleeve is rotated with it and, in turn, rotates the bottom control rod via the pawl-tooth engagement. This rotary movement of the bottom control rod acts on the distributing disk above the flow body via the top control rod so that it is also rotated by 90° and the hitherto closed openings of the flow channels are exposed and the other hitherto free openings are now closed by the distributing disk. This is how the switching operation is completed. When the water pressure is raised to the operating pressure again, the actuation pin body is pressed down against the pressure of the springs, however, without renewed switching. This is because now there is no tooth-pawl engagement so that a freewheeling effect is caused and the backward rotation of the control rod sleeve is not transferred to the bottom control rod.
This water-pressure-controlled switching device causes the length and weight of the tool to be considerably increased so that the cost of manufacture and handling of the tool are also increased. A further drawback is still the inevitable drastic reduction of the operating pressure to a minimal switching pressure prior to switching because of the otherwise excessive friction between the surfaces of the distributing disk and the flow body.
A compact structure of a fluid-pressure-controlled tool is shown in DE 39 41 953, wherein an axial movement of a piston serving to supply the water to the boring and cutting nozzles between a top position (cutting) and a bottom position (boring) is caused by an annular cylinder as a function of hydraulic pressure. This pressure is generated, however, by an external hydraulic pressure source and introduced into the tool by means of separate lines and correspondingly controlled for switching. The use of an additional hydraulic pressure source with separate lines extending adjacent or on the drill stem to the tool and in the tool causes high structural cost and has the further drawback that the separate lines are easily damaged in the rough practical conditions of the decoking plant.
In practice it is required that the drum filled with coke is emptied by the use of a decoking tool in as short a time as possible. This requirement can be met by a tool which uses the water jets supplied by a high-pressure pump with high efficiency for boring and cutting the coke material and allowing quick and simple switching of the tool from the boring function to the cutting function. The manual workload should be as small as possible.